Dawn needs learn to fight!
by HugeSpikefan
Summary: Dawn needs learn to fight! Dawn meet learn to fight Spike going to make sure she learns how no matter if Buffy approves or not! Buffy, Spike 18
1. Chapter 1

Dawn needs to learn to fight!

Dawn meet learn to fight Spike going to make sure she learns how no matter if Buffy approves or not!

Buffy, Spike 18+

chapter one

* * *

buffy walks along many rolls of tombstones. Do you trust me she can hear him say it! What if she did! would it make any matter would it change anything. NO! she doesn't think so! but yet if she could spend an eternity in his arms not having to think about anything but the pleasure not having to worry about how's the bills are going to get paid her friends Dawn saving the world! This is so selfish I'm selfish she thinks to himself! But he loves me! Angel love me! love me and lost his soul! spike has no soul to lose does he. Hello love! spike what are you doing. love at the moment not a thing. kill any nasties tonight. No very uneventful buffy states. fancy going back to my Crypt ! I do not think have time for that I have to get back to Dawn! I think the little bit will be okay Willow and Tara with her aren't they! Spike understand it's not that I don't want to. I have responsibilities. I can't be doing this with you all the time! a quickie then! You are incorrigible! I'll take that as a compliment States Spike! All right spike but you do not read any thing in to this do you understand me! what's that Pat! Come with me back to my house we can spend the evening in my room you have to be quiet! Quiet usually is not our Forte! Do you want me! YES! you know I do I always do! then you will come back to my house and be quiet as a mouse States Buffy firmly. and what am I going to do once I get back to your house inquires Spike. what do you think Spike we're going to do. I need to be in the house with Dawn. I can't be with you away from her all the time States buffy very firmly for like the millionth time. Spike opens his mouth and States Willow and Tara and Xander and Anya care for her just as much as you do. they can watch her and take care of her just as well as you can. when are you going to teach her to fight little bit need,s to learn to protect yourself anyway. I am not going to have this conversation with you. Spike opens his mouth again well you know what if you're not going to teach her to fight. I'm going to teach her to fight because I'm sick and tired every time she decides to run off on you. I have to Chase her down and protecting her 24/7 even though I promised you I would. I am her sister Buffy States angrily. Well you know what I'm just as much as her protector as you are as a matter fact I think. I protect the little bit more than you. do since every time a little trouble arises you drop her off on my doorstep like! I'm the neighborhood babysitter. I watch her! I take care of her! I protect her! I am always there for her! Remember the Time she run off and hide up in my Crypt like she did that one time the girl needs to learn how to fight because. I'm not going to always be there and neither are you Pat. You don't understand! I don't want her to live this life! I want her to have a normal life. I want her to grow up go to College and live a normal adult life. Buffy girl,s not normal she was a mystical energy key at one point she's the little sister of the Slayer will never have a normal life. Buffy knows the frustrating part about this is she knows that he's right. buffy turns around a single tear running down her cheek. Buffy it's okay. I will keep my promise no matter what I'll be right there with her when you're not when she's fighting. I will make sure she's safe! You did promised and kept it Buffy looks at him sadly. you know if she seriously injured or dies I'm going to take it out of your ass you do realize that right. I would expect are we going back to the house or what! you do realize you're going to have to invite me in again right Spike States. I didn't do the D inviting spell again after last time. I meant your bathroom pet.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

back at the house Spike is in her room but nothing but his pants on has taken his Liberty to take his shoes off shirt and coat neatly sitting them in the corner! buffy wanted to make sure that down was safe and sound so she was checking up on her she stands there with her bedroom door cracked weights for a few moments while she sleeping when she is satisfied that dawn is ok! turns around and walks towards the bathroom and decides put something a little bit old-fashioned on. all most like a powder blue with lace ribbon wrapped around her torso Titans each ribbon before finally tying a bow at the bodice leaving an excellent view of her Mountain she decides to go with an Old Fashioned underwear set to go with the corset with the cute little Ruffles below the knee with the little ribbon wrapped! when she's done she walks back to her bedroom making it quick no one sees her if they happen to get up and pick out the door. she opens the door to her room enters Spike stares at her with a mixture of confusion,amazement, Wonder! what this about spikes says. we could play a game States Buffy. I actually wore a whole outfit for Angel like this . I don't think he got what I was going for. and what would that be love Spike's says. why don't you be the gentleman and take the course it off of me and find out. Spike stands up slowly takes a few steps towards her reaches forward stretching himself out words to reach her takes her waist with his hands and grabbing pulling her towards him tightly. we can play whatever you want pet but do not mention angel before we're about too. why thank you won't measure up teas Buffy! Spike lifts her up and throws her on the bed with hem self on top of her. I don't know about measuring up but I would think you would least want me to be in the mood. spike lowers his lips to hers parting her lips with his tongue exploring every nook and cranny. backing away for buffy can take a breath. moving his attention down buffy lips down too her jawline down to her neck and moving his hand slowly upwards from her hip like Silk upper torso towards her breast cupping one ever so slightly. well kissing and nibbling her neck he slowly but firmly massages & kneading the one breast stopping every once in awhile to squeeze her nipples and to massage them between his thumb and forefinger. Buffy lifts her right leg and rubs her inner thigh against spikes still clothed left thigh. buffy whisperes into his ear why don't you unwrap me. what should I use to unwrap you with slowly taking it with his teeth pulling it out of its below. Buffy moves ever so slightly feeling the moisture between her Lluvia! Spike slowly puts his hand underneath her corset and pulled her underwear Away from her waist to blow her hip. Buffy Wiggles ever so slightly upwards to help spike in his movement of trying to get her underwear off! Spike gets up with one knees still on the bed and uses his other hand to work Buffy's underwear off so gently. he finally gets them to her ankles where he finishes sliding them off with ease. lunges self between her legs his mouth on her sex licking and propane her Livia with his tongue! Dipping tongue into her vagina tasting in massaging her inner walls. using long-stroke to this tongue from her opening to her clitoris licking and sucking the tender sensitive nob. Spike can feel Buffy wiggle beneath him hear her moans of pleasure buffy crabs his hair tight has she comes she squeezes her legs like a vice. when Buffy is finishing with her orgasm spike is able to pull away and starts to undo his pants When Buffet set-up and puts her hands on his let me she says. Stats to on do his pants with both hands on his hips takes the pants down with one swift action. he steps out of them when off his feet and kicks them aside. lays him self on top of Buffy once more interact his hard member inside her well he thrust inside her will he kisses her. Buffy slides her hands up and down the length of spikes back down to his buttocks squeezing so slightly. with one quick action by Spike he Rip,s Buffy's corset open implant his mouth on to one of her breasts sucking vigorously making Buffy Arch her back. without notice Spike sunley Ranson self into Buffy's pelvis pumping his death seed into her also at that moment Buffy comlax for the second time. Spike lays on Buffy for a few minutes. Finally buffy says would you like to spend the night. I thought that's what I was already doing reply Spike! Spike and Buffy get,s Into bed adjust themselves pull the covers slightly gently on to then self,s Spike put his arm underneath Buffy to hold her. Solely of nowhere are you guys done yet or what. well I think Down knows I'm here Spike States! Shut up Buffy says!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Buffy wakes up in spikes arms. when she goes to move. Spike wakes up himself good morning love he States. I got to get dawn off to school Buffy says. before she can get too much in a rush Spike grabs her upper arm and States it's Saturday love! no School! stay in bed with me a little bit longer. You're at my house Spike there's no need for you keep me with you right now. Anyway I have to go to the bathroom. Spike let's go of Buffy arm. Buffy gets out of bed walke,s out the bedroom down the hall to the bathroom. great the doors closed Buffy thinks to herself! Buffy knocks on the door. be out in a minute Buffy hears Dawn say. a few momentsit passed dawn opens the bathroom door. So you finally got with Spike I hear you! You know my wall is your wall! can I go pee before you get into my business with that Buffy walks into the bathroom closes the door behind her and thinks to her self they had to give me a little sister you know she could have been a mystical ball of energy as a puppy. so is Spike going to be here all the time now Dawn says through the bathroom door. Buffy responds with intill he get on my last nerve and I kick him out. we need to talk! I'll meet you downstairs Buffy States plainly! Be downstairs Dawn's states before walking down! Spike still lays in the bed Buffy walks into the bedroom. I'm going to go down and talk to Dawn about her learning how to fight. so you going to admit I am right then and the little bit does need to learn to fight needs to learn to defend herself! Spike I would quit while you're ahead! You need to learn not to push things when things are going your way! Tt's one of the reasons why I always win! Is it now Spike replies! either that or you just like having your ass kicked. I'm going downstairs are you coming with! this was your idea! Guess I better get dressed then indicates Spike! Meet you downstairs Buffy says exiting the room. Buffy interest the kitchen dawn is pouring herself a bowl of cereal want some dawn says. I feel like! I want to eat something more stantial. cereals not Stancil. it's basically just sugar Buffy States. You like sugar! no thank you I'll make a couple of eggs! is Spike haveing breakfast with us does he have any blood over here! I think Spike will leave when he gets hungry! says Buffy! So what did you want to talk about Dawn says. Spike thinks you need to learn how to fight in case you get yourself in trouble and neither one of us are around! so you are going to teach me to fight Dawn says excitedly. I guess I am! do you want to learn how I first learned States Buffy! I don't know says Dawn! Spike enters the kitchen. good morning Spike says! why aren't you dressed! Buffy States. I am dressed! Spike defends himself. You just have pants on Spike! bleeding hell! Spike exit the room to go back upstairs! Buffy what was wrong with Spike just having his pants on! He was not dress! You just don't want me to see your boyfriend's chest indicates Dawn! He's not my boyfriend! Again I can hear you through my wall! We share a wall what part of that! Do you not understand! Is this better! Spike stands at the doorway with addition to his pants he now has his his shirt on. Dawn turns to Buffy and state she still has bare feet! Better thank you spike! I was just telling Dawn how we were going to teach her how to fight! so are you up for that tonight! well I did have other plans but sure! I think! I can pencil it in! Willow walks through the back door to Kitchen. hi Willow says. I thought you were upstairs in bed Buffy States. You know! I just know lost all track of time! I guess! I was out with Amy you know all those years of being a rat get used to the real world again as a human! I mean! what is Spike doing here! I invited him over last night! States Buffy! He might be hanging around a lot more if he can behave himself! Talk about me as if I'm not in the room why don't you! indicate Spike. why don't you go home Spike and get yourself some breakfast and I'll see you tonight! I am not hungry! If I do get package! I'm sure that I can find someone around here to eat. As he says that he Lyft one eyebrow three times in a row! that's why I don't invite you over more often! So how are we going to go about this! about what Spike! teaching a little bit to fight! well I was thinking about giving her a steak putting her in front of a fresh grave and let her have at it! How I learned! You're teaching Dawn how to fight Willow says with surprise in her voice! Yeah Spike talk me into it! You want to join! watch me thrust my this little sister in front of a bloodthirsty vampire and hoping she's able to hit the heart! I'll be able to hit the heart Dawn chimed in! I've seen you like do it like a million times! it's not that simple! Spike and I and hopefully Willow we'll all be there make sure you learn how to do this in a safe manner! okay are you sure you want to do this! Willow States! I'm sure Willow! Buffy says! Are you going to join us tonight! I'm like really pooped! I think! I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed! willow leaves the kitchen to head upstairs! My eggs are cold! Buffy States! Want me to warm up! Spike says! No that's okay! Spike why don't you go home for now! I'm going to spend the day with Dawn sister bonding time and all you know! I see! itacate Spike! See you later then! Spike exit the kitchen in go,s upstairs to get his shoes. You want to go shopping! well I guess sense we don't have any money window shopping! Really Dawn says getting really excited! You are going to spend the whole day with me! Then teach me how to fight tonight ! Sure am Buffy says! Go get ready! Dawn gets up very quickly and runs out of room! Well I hope spike is right about this!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Buffy and Dawn spent most of the morning and early afternoon cruising the shops they have tried everything on frome bathing suits too formal wear. Dawn stands with the fitting room door open wearing a fitting prom dress with black velvet trim. what do you think! Dawn says! I think it's $1,000 more than. I could ever afford! You do not know that! You might get a really good job! Dawn I haven't even finished College yet! stats buffy! Why don't you re-enroll! I did! They turn me down! why they do that! asked Dawn! I'd rather not get into it! So how's the day been going for you so far! Buffy wraps her arms around Dawn for a big bear hug! Thinks for spending the day with me. I know you'd rather be doing other things! States Dawn! You know that's not true. I've just been really busy with work and well other work! Buffy explained! It isn't you and it's not that I don't want to spend time. just isn't enough time in the day for me to do everything. You know I love you right! Dawn looks at Buffy not knowing what to say! Come on let's go home for now. We got to get things ready for tonight anyway! Dawn goes back into the changing room to change back into your clothes! Buffy gathers the clothes to take up to the clerk! Excuse Me Miss! Buffy stasts! yes may I help you! answers the Clerk! we are done for the day! so which one of the outfits i am ringing up! nun I'm afraid we didn't find anything we liked that much sorry for the inconvenience! The sales lady gathers up the garments with an attitude! Dawn walks up to Buffy! Let's head back to house! states Buffy! can we stop and get something to eat on the way back! Dawn indicates! I'm afraid I don't have the extra money. what about Spike! can we get pizza tonight if he can afford it! I doubt Spike has extra money either! but I guess we could ask since he's going to be around this evening! says Buffy! You know! I like my sleep right! Buffy looks at Dawn with a puzzled look on her face! Do you think you and Spike can keep it down this time around! I mean do! I have to hear you having sex with every boyfriend you get! Spike not my boyfriend! That's not what. I heard last night! Things are not that official yet Dawn! Does Spike know that! You need to give me a longer rope dawn! If you plan on me hanging myself with it! Dawn just looks at Buffy as they walk down the street! They finally make it home. walk into the house Buffy goes into the living room to find Spike lounging on the couch watching telly. What are you doing! shoot,s Buffy! I'm watching the Telly! Spike replies! Yeah you got a television in your Crypt! I thought it might save time if I was already here when you got home! Buffy takes a few moments! You're not moving in if that's what you were thinking! relaxed pat it's just a little tele! Yours has better reception & channels if I may add! replies Spike! Fine whatever just clean up after yourself! Buffy goes to walk away. Spike says its almost Sundown pet so we ready to do this! As ready as I'm going to be. States Buffy! As she walks in the kitchen to make herself a snack! Spike follows her! You know love! I could use a kiss! We do not have the time for that right now Spike Sundown is about hour away! Buffy there's a lot of things you can do in 1 hour! Spike wraps his arms around Buffy's waste nuzzling her nack! Dawn walks into the kitchen are you guys going to be doing that all night are you. Buffy turns around and sets the sandwich she was making on the calendar and request for Dawn to eat it. after you done with this! I would like you to go into the weapons chest and choose would you like to learn to use! Dawn gets down from the stool bouncing up and down you really mean that! says Dawn! yes I do! reply Buffy! finish the sandwich first! You're such a good mom! Spike says! Tell Social Services that still on my ass frome Dawn skipping school! Bullocks! Dawn is lucky to have you as a big sis taking care of her! Dawn! Buffy goes to say and then notices Dawn is no longer in the room. Spike takes the opportunity to steal a kiss! A couple minutes past and all of a sudden Dawn bursts into the kitchen with the crossbow! Can I learn this! shouts Dawn!


	5. Chapter 5

we are going to begin with hand to hand combat and then weapons! Dawn! indicates Buffy! don't worry! little bit! I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow! States spike! Buffy starts off by telling Spike why don't you go and get the weapons bag ready! Down upstairs and get some clothes that you don't mind getting messed up! will you wear whatever! Down says! I am also a pro at this without ruining a piece of clothing! Dawn go,s to say something! I'm serious! I can't afford to be buying you new clothes for school! Go change! Dawn gets up heads up stairs anyway! Buffy goes to the sink and starts the water and puts a little soap in for the evening dishes! I'll just let these soak until we get back! she thinks to herself! think any big bads are going to be out tonight! indicates Spike! Buffy turns the water off the bubbles Peak above the sink line! only you spike that I know of! I'm still the big bad huh! don't let it go to your head! weapons bag draped across his chest takes his hands to grab Buffy by the waist! Buffy softly says we do not have time for this right now! I promised Dawn! before she could finish. Spike leans in and kisses her! love to hold me over to later! he says softly into ear! at the very moment Dawn enters the kitchen wearing an old sweatshirt and a pair of to be Old Rip jeans from the year before! ready or are you two just going to make out for the night! very funny Dawn! States Buffy! let's get going! Buffy heads toward the door! Down falling her and Spike last he closes the door behind them! So! what cemetery are we going to hit! Down ask! I was thinking maybe the one by spikes Crypt! So we could stop in for rest if we choose! indicates Buffy! the rest of the way is spent with Dawn and Spike making small chatter! when they finally make it to their destination Buffy takes the weapons back from Spike and opens it and starts laying out varies of weapons on the ground around it! Buffy starts off by explaining each weapon steaksobviously directly to the heart! swords usually better for assortment of demons! can be used to decapitate a vampire but axes in this case are more useful in this! also you can always lower them into sunlight or use holy water! I like know all this! watching someone fight in fighting yourself are two different things Dawn! now if Spike could Vamp out we can get this started! Spike puts on his game face in waits for instructions! Buffy Direct dawn to stand next to her and watch! The Stance and movements she's going to demonstrate! Dawn does so! and with one foot a little farther ahead than the other tilty your body to the side! I'm going to have Spike rush you now and when he does! I want you too swiftly move to the side by swinging the side of the body that we have tilted to one side! Buffy says if you rushes us from the opposite direction from the other side we are going to swing our body in the opposite direction! on the count of three Spike! Spike stands in a fighting stance waiting for his mark! Buffy begins one two three! spike Russia's Dawn but not with his full force he would do with Buffy! Dawn moves but in the wrong direction! Spike ends up falling on top of her quickly Spike moves to the side and gets up hand hold out his hand and aks Dawn if she is alright! Dawn takes his hand! and spike quickly poser to her feet! you have to be able to anticipat his moves! how how am I supposed to do that! Dawn States! by watching him feeling him out remember vampires indicates Buffy they feed off human blood so they're definitely going to be going for your neck in some way shape or fashion! now we're going to do this again exactly just as before I want you to pay very good attention in matter spike is standing his body language that will tell you when or Direction did he's going to rush you in! get back into the stands make sure you got steak firmly in hand cuz once drops he to the ground u have to be able to get on top of him and get the stake in his heart before he gets back up! one more time everyone gets back into the same position in the same spot Buffy begins to count down again! one two three! Spike indicates the dawn in what direction he is going to rush her on purpose by leaning to the side a couple! Spike goes to rush her! Dawn moves in the correct Direction! Spike drops to the ground! Buffy yells at them two stay where they're not to move from the position! Buffy physically direct Dawn with her body bring her hand on the wrist the dawn has to stake in! spike is laying on the ground face up to the left to dawn! I want you to jump on top of him and Plunge the stake into his heart in this motion physically shows her by moving her wrist in motion and fashion to accomplish the task! but don't actually steak me Spike ads! Buffy give Spike a look! just making sure the little bit doesn't turn me the dust tonight that's all! indicate Spike! Spike Waits patiently on the ground! Dawn jumps on top of him and puts the steak where his heart would be!

P.S. I just wanted to add this I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes and training scenes I'm better at love scenes then I am at this it's going to take me some practice to get really good at writing the fighting and directing scenes please be kind with your comments!


End file.
